


Anyone's Ghost

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Jianyu | Reign of Assassins (2010)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeng Jing's past isn't quite as past as she'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone's Ghost

"Anyone's Ghost" by Silver Swans (The National cover)

[Anyone's Ghost](http://vimeo.com/46587388) from [Tam Cranver](http://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: bridge

This vid can also be found at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/25095.html).


End file.
